


圭人，你要不要吃草莓

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401





	圭人，你要不要吃草莓

冈本圭人最近有点闹情绪，成对的戒指也不戴了，一起买的耳钉也换了，就连经常为了选和山田凉介同色系的衣服而搭配的多件套也换成了单件的卫衣。  
番组的时候也没有去软磨硬泡的非得要坐在他身边，反而粘着别人有说有笑的。  
山田凉介觉得这很不正常，但是自己又不知道是怎么回事，而且这么忙的状态下谁有空去管这家伙啊。  
嘴上说是说，但是其实自己还是会想他。  
没忍住的时候一个电话就拨了过去，虽然圭人一样是秒接，也会陪着他聊天，像工作一样认真的汇报自己的近况，自己不想说话的时候圭人也会找点什么说个不停，但是还是有点不一样，圭人挂电话总是比以前果断了，不会说粘着他像小情侣一样重复着“我不想挂，你先挂断吧”的对话。  
有一起的通告的时候，山田便会不由自主的粘着圭人，想去牵他的手，但做起来的时候往往就变成去拽他的领子。  
拍摄的时候山田会提议要和圭人一起拍，两人会像平常一样做一些亲昵的动作，圭人却不像以前那样会主动的贴过来。

山田最近忙于电视剧的拍摄，有空的时候便会打开手机去看看圭人的GPS，看他在哪里，想着‘他在哪，在做什么，和谁在一起，出门去健身了还是有通告，有没有在看书，有没有在想我’。  
脸上总是流露出落寞的神情，一起的俳优还以为他是太入戏了，偶尔路过他身后的人会发现，山田总是在看GPS，还被吐槽说如果有女朋友了一定要藏好，他便笑着说，只是朋友而已。  
“嗯，只是朋友而已。”  
他这样蒙骗着自己。

冷静下来想想，山田自己从来没有明确的对圭人说过什么要在一起，回想起来的话，每次都是圭人在说：“山酱我喜欢你”自己骂他笨蛋或者哄着他，笑着摸摸他的头，圭人也会傻笑又或者委屈的撇撇嘴，他也从未注意过之后圭人失望的表情。  
接吻姑且算是有那么几次，擦边球也有过那么一次，他总解释那只是演唱会结束情绪太高涨的错，两人也默契的从不提起，但是这种关系到底算是怎样，他并不了解。

少女漫画看得再多，也不会增加什么恋爱经验，毕竟漫画都是虚构的，自己的人生并不能像漫画里一样完美又一帆风顺，而且在意的那方还是个男的，虽然也有很多可爱的地方，会夸奖他、会粘着他、会注视着他，却不像女孩子那样对他说我喜欢你之后的那句“我们交往吧”，当然自己也没有办法坦然的说出这些话。  
想着‘在干嘛啊我自己’的山田凉介很是苦恼。  
明明是主动派，一到实战却完全不行，明明对他的喜欢已经从身体中满溢了出来，明明他们的暧昧其他成员都已心照不宣。  
自己明明是这么的焦躁不安。  
那么，为什么，他还是不懂。  
‘圭人，快点到我身边来啊。’

冈本圭人最近也有些察觉出来了，山田凉介的忙碌，以及偶尔会流露出来的有些寂寞的神情。  
一方面圭人并不想打扰到他，虽然能和他在一起很高兴，不过，如果可以的话，想尽可能的让他能多休息一会儿。

他比之前瘦多了，脸上都没肉了，偶尔装作开玩笑的去搂着他的时候也能明显感觉到他的消瘦。  
他会心疼，却没办法对他的工作指手画脚。  
冈本圭人明白的，山田凉介有多努力多拼命这件事，自己认定的事就一定要做好，虽然固执，但这点也是他喜欢他的地方。

如果自己不粘着他的话，不再那么依赖他的话，不再去打扰他的话，虽然还是会不停的想念，但毕竟他在意他胜过考虑自己的感受。 

他爱他，胜过爱自己。

冈本圭人看着逐渐走远的山田，忽然觉得好像就回到了从前，自己也是这样看着他，向往、憧憬、渴望、追逐着、奔跑着，那时候的自己并没有奢望能够和他变成怎样的关系，只是在他不远处，静静地看着就好。

那么现在的自己，是不是有点幸福过头了，能在他身边这种特等席陪伴着他，已经得到了太多。

贪婪是怪物，他差点就被欲望吞噬掉了。  
每次他去吻他的时候都会这么想，自己不应该得到这么多，但是就像是着了魔，他停不下来。  
还好，最后悬崖勒马，他并没有去捆绑他们的关系，没有说什么要去交往这种话，就没有把这种感情变成束缚对方的枷锁。  
就这样挺好，如果没有选择，山田凉介就不会后悔，比起之后听见他说要结束这段荒唐而错误的关系，还是从未开始要好得多吧。

‘就像这样，慢慢的保持距离，不再围绕着山田凉介转的人生，或许会好过一些。’只不过是欺骗自己而编造出来话，只是光在脑海中想象，就已经难过的说不出话来，圭人苦笑，可能“只做普通朋友，尝试不再去拥有他”这件事，自己要花一辈子去适应。

那天通告结束，圭人准备回去的时候才发现手机已经没电了，‘这样的话GPS还能被看到吗。’他有些自嘲，自己首先想到的居然是这样的问题。  
可能只是由于一时的疏忽，明明平常他总是保持着充足的电量，时刻准备着山田联络他，真糟糕，就连这种时候也第一个想到他，可是现在，已经不需要了吧？  
因为他决定放手。  
即便是这样，手还是不由自主的按着电源键，期盼着能看到有他的消息，哪怕只是一条吐槽的短信。  
他在思念他，每时每刻、每分每秒。

开门的时候，他觉得哪里不对，仔细一看，果然发现门口多了一双鞋子。  
他立马认出来那双鞋是属于谁的。  
他想要装作没回来已经晚了，父亲正要出门，然后笑着跟他说：“本来想联络你的，显示已关机，你山酱在你房间等你，我要出门，可能过几天才回来，好好看家啊，记得锁门。”临走还揉了揉他的头发。  
他知道那是父亲对他平常痴汉行为的揶揄，却莫名的感到心虚。  
真是怕什么来什么。

他深呼吸冷静下来进房间的时候，坐在垫子上的山田已经趴卧在自己床上睡着了。  
他松了口气，先拿起遥控器打开了暖风，随后走过去拉过他的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，然后把他抱了起来准备放到床上，刚安放好腿又保持这个姿势腾出一只手准备去够过被子为他盖上。

可能是圭人动作不够轻柔，可能是山田仅仅是出于浅眠的层次，可能是圭人头发长了垂下来扫过山田的耳缘，所以睡美人便苏醒了。  
他勾住圭人脖颈的胳膊一使劲，距离瞬间拉近，他便凑上唇吻了上去。  
圭人猝不及防地便被拉入了漩涡。  
他的理智想要拒绝，却不受控制的按住对方的后脑加深了这个吻。  
脑子里只剩下了“想要占有对方”的念头。  
他忽然对自己很绝望，仅仅是一个吻而已，自己下定的决心和理智就全部烟消云散。

山田穿的是他的睡衣，身上还有淡淡的沐浴液的味道，那是他常在用的那瓶。  
就像是贴了标签，他想，‘那么被自己的气味所包裹的人也是我的就好了。’

其实山田也睡得有些懵，迷迷糊糊睁眼看见圭人的瞬间，全部思念便具体化为了行动，他也说不清为什么自己就会这样吻了下去，又会像这样主动的伸舌去索取，就像刚刚去洗漱的时候他故意用了圭人惯用的那瓶浴液，就像是被他的气息所环绕，和他本人一样，让人感觉特别安心，而他的床单则有一样的味道，触感也很好，所以他才会在等着他的时候就那么逐渐放松进入了梦乡。

山田感觉到圭人的呼吸变得有些急促，自己的脸上也渐渐烧了起来。  
一般就目前的关系来讲，现在停下的话还来得及，就像上次一样，直到最后都没有做，只是两个人胡乱的互相抚慰着欲望罢了。  
而这次，两个人都丝毫没有要停下来得样子。

山田终于忍不住主动向后躲去， 口中牵出的银丝在接触到空气的一瞬间消失。  
“圭人，门。”  
冈本圭人懂他的意思，却不想跟他分开，哪怕是一秒，于是他直接一拽，把人带到怀里继续刚才的吻，然后一手搂着对方的腰后退，另一只手反手锁上了门，“咔哒”一声落锁，山田觉得自己的心脏也随之剧烈的跳了一下。  
摸到电灯开关的时候圭人捏了一下山田的腰询问他的意见，山田便眯着眼睛轻轻地咬了圭人的唇作为回应。  
瞬间暗下来的环境让山田有些不太适应，不自觉地抖了一下，而圭人敏锐的察觉到了这一点，“可以吗？”他抬手去碰对方睡衣的扣子，‘事到如今还在说什么啊这个人。’山田凉介在内心吐槽。

山田没有回答，直接伸手去扯他的皮带，可能是不得要领，几次都没有扯开，贵人像是下定了决心一般，与温柔的吻所不同的，有些粗暴地去吻对方，前者他的手引导他去解开自己的皮带扣，又在接吻换气的空隙单手脱掉了毛衣，一把甩到了地上，静电在漆黑的环境中打出啪啪响的火花。  
他追逐着他的唇，手指一搓便解开了扣子。  
他早就想这么做了，在梦里，想了无数次。  
山田很配合地垂下手臂、抬腿褪去身上碍事的睡衣，两人踩着衣物一个前进一个后退，山田似乎有些站不稳，圭人便直接把他抱到了床上。

他们不停吻着对方，像是永远不会腻一般不断重叠。  
山田被吻到觉得有些缺氧，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他忽然想到圭人获悉在之前也会像这样把另一个人压在身下不住地吻着，会像这样包含着爱和欲望对待他以外的人。有过吗？他不知道，因为他从来就没有和自己提过从前的感情。像是有什么哽咽在喉头，他推开圭人，扯着他的头发一口咬在他的肩头，舌头滑过的时候上面有些触感不同又光滑的部分，是新长出来的皮肤，是他曾经留下过的痕迹，是属于他的标记。

圭人吃痛，却像以往那样不说话，用手去抚摸山田的后背，感受自己手掌去摩擦他皮肤的触感，已经微微出汗的皮肤带着微妙的粘腻感，吸附着自己的手，变得无法离开。  
圭人的血液进入口腔，铁锈一般的味道在唇齿间弥漫开来，那种想要吞噬对方的愉悦感口三道了全身，山田不禁有些失神，圭人便慢慢错开身，低下头去吻他的额头，舔舐他的鼻尖，故意绕过嘴唇去吻他的脖颈，用微凉的鼻尖去磨蹭他的胸口，又不住的覆下唇去吻，舌尖在乳首的位置缓慢又细致的打着圈。  
“等……嗯……”，山田下意识地用手背去抑制不小心泄出的呻吟声，又有些不好意思地去推圭人的头，像是早就预料到了一般，圭人用牙轻轻咬了一下，山田惊呼出声，连泪花都泛了出来。

圭人够过枕头垫在山田的后腰，让他半靠着坐躺下，引导对方张开双腿，他从未有那么一刻，这么想要看清一个人，他的每寸肌肤在此时此刻都只能展现给自己看，光是想到这里就觉得燥热得连血液都要沸腾了。  
虽然知道如此微弱的光线之下，对方大概什么也看不清，但是如此羞耻的姿势山田还是第一次做，他不仅用胳膊去挡着滚烫得要命的脸，比这还要要命的大概是圭人接下来的行为。  
他灵巧的手指钻进山田的短裤中，用手撑着只将前端扯了下来，又伏下身去舔他的阴囊，每一丝褶皱都不放过一般地吮吸起来，手指还去摩擦他的会阴，就这自己的唾液不断滑动按压着，他故意不去抚慰他的欲望，所以隔靴搔痒一般的快感总是差了那么一点。  
他不敢放开手企业自己解决，光是想象着圭人的表情，他就已经想把脸再埋得更深一点，然而圭人就像是故意的一样，在他不小心呻吟出声后停下来，轻轻地去啃咬他的大腿内内侧，酥酥麻麻的舒服得不行，山田都更感觉到自己在颤抖，紧张抑或是兴奋，又或许是两者都有。  
他几乎是带着哭腔去叫圭人的名字，手臂放下来的一瞬间撑起来去搂住圭人的脖子，用下身不断去蹭圭人的小腹，“圭人……”言语来表达已经不够。  
圭人的小腹已经被山田前端渗出的液体浸湿，圭人似乎是笑了一下，搂着他的腰不住地抚摸，另一只手从根部开始抚慰着山田的欲望，用木质去搓着他的前端。

比起自己的手，圭人因为弹吉他而磨出茧的手来得要更有感觉，山田的理想和羞耻心已经快要被磨没了，没有手掌的抵挡，抑制不住的声音便无处可躲，他从没听过自己这样的声音，性感的要命。  
他贴上去吻他，把对方细碎的呻吟声全部封入口中。

好像要，想要拥有这个人的一切。

他弓起身子，他去抓圭人的背，他就那样再圭人手中尽数泄出。  
他仰着头，沐浴着从窗外透出的光，仿佛在他的轮廓外包上一层银白色的外衣，圭人突然有些恍惚，他去咬他突出的喉结，他喃喃道：“我真的好喜欢你。”  
似乎是察觉到了对方没有继续下去的意思，山田像突然发了狂，他向前倾去推他，整个人都压到了对方身上，他想说你明明喜欢我，他想诉说他所有的不安与嫉妒，他想说我好想占有你的全部，却不知到自己要用什么立场才能说出这些话来，看不到结局的承诺他无法说出口，因为圭人想要停下来，他只好主动说“我想你抱我”  
见圭人没有反应，山田便去咬他，去主动磨蹭对方，然后他听到他说：“凉介，我喜欢你。”  
特很少再私下里叫他的名字，他这声凉介叫得那么真诚又那么温柔，山田凉介说不清那是怎样一种感觉，泪水落了下来，圭人正温柔地亲吻着自己，舌尖探入他的口腔，去勾着他的舌吮吸着。  
山田正失神得时候圭人已经混合着他的体液从后方探入第一个指节，他随着动作去吻他，随后又伸入第二第三根手指，直到进入得非常顺利才真正的插进来。  
山田咬着嘴唇被圭人扣在怀里，像是举行某种仪式一般，疯狂地交合。

山田再次醒来的时候，他正半靠在圭人怀里，洗发水的泡沫进了他的眼睛，全身都好痛，无法顺利动弹。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，稍微闭一下眼睛。”圭人在胳膊上试好水温后帮他冲掉头发上的泡沫，轻轻的揉着他的眼皮，“还痛吗？会觉得烫吗？”在他耳边小心的问着。  
“唔，嗯。”  
因为很舒服，所以山田便闭着眼迷迷糊糊的做着回应着。  
平常经常会帮他洗头发所以已经摸清了规律的圭人，在觉得差不多了的时候便抬手关了水，抽出准备好的毛巾去给对方擦身，又胡乱的擦了两把在自己身上，拿出一块新的毛巾去一点点吸干山田发上的水，再伸手从柜子里拿出吹风机，隔着自己的手背去为对方吹头发，过程中山田一直闭着眼睛，并不知道他是不是累了，但是圭人看着他红透的耳根猜想他并没有睡着。

圭人把他抱出来到他换完床单的床上放好，正打算钻进被窝的时候，山田突然转过来看着他认真地说：“我想让你喜欢我，永远的那种。”  
圭人吓了一跳，愣了一下才反应过来对方说了什么，他伸手用温热的手掌去摸对方的脸，他看着他的眼睛。

他说：“即便你有一天会离开，我也会喜欢你，会在你身边，永远。”  
山田忽然笑了，他说：“男人在床上说的话都是不可信的。”  
圭人皱着眉想了想，在他身边躺好，扯过了被子把两人包裹在一起，他用鼻尖蹭着对方的脸颊，“那无论在哪，什么时候，我都可以说，我喜欢你。”  
山田伸手去搂他的腰，脑袋往下蹭了蹭滑到圭人的颈窝处，鼻息弄得圭人有些痒，他的声音从下方闷闷的传来，“那，约定好了。”  
“嗯”，圭人搂紧了对方作为回应。

第二天起来，山田忍着浑身的酸痛还是把圭人打了一顿，圭人一点没有反驳或者反抗的意思，温柔的接受了山田的小拳头。  
下午的时候圭人在换衣服，山田一边在床上吃圭人买来赔罪的草莓一边盯着他的背看，无意中便暼到了昨天自己的杰作，脸腾地一下就红了，嘴里的草莓差点噎到他。  
“嗯？怎么了”圭人回头看在正把脸埋起来的山田，脸上写满了问号。  
“没，没什么，话说，圭人，你要不要吃草莓？”  
“好啊”圭人跨了一步走到了床边，伸手接过了装满了鲜红草莓的透明容器，然后另一只手绕了过去，单膝跪在了床上作为支撑，便衔住了对方的唇，伸舌去舔舐对方的唇齿，吃掉了还在山田嘴里的半个草莓，然后他睁大了眼睛捂着嘴感叹道：“糟糕，真的好甜。”  
于是圭人便脱了鞋上床，让山田坐在自己怀里捧着碗，自己把头放在他肩上跟他抢草莓吃。  
当然惹得山田哭笑不得，笑着去打对方的头说：“你可不要太过分。”  
圭人便十分天然的偏头去看他，“你说哪方面？”  
“当然两边都是啊，笨蛋！”

***

山田凉介说过，红线要自己动手去牵，他做到了。

冈本圭人说过，人生最重大的事，要从现在开始。

而他正在努力的路上，因为最重要的人，已经得到了。


End file.
